


Hook and Fins

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Neverland, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman Au<br/>killian and baelfire reunite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baelfire gasped for air when he crawled out of the ocean and plopped down onto the sand. He finally Escaped Peter and the treacherous Neverland.  
He Screamed out for the Blue Fairy And Cursed her name at the same time. He hadn't seen her since he was A preteen and first asked for her help.  
"Baelfire,what troubles you?" The blue fairy says appearing before him. "You Know what troubles me,blue fairy." He said in disgust.  
Baelfire Looked out towards the Ocean and the Blue Fairy Noticed.  
"The Ocean wasn't the only treacherous soul You fell for." She said Knowingly. "The decision he made haunts his dreams and Thoughts."  
"Good to know." Baelfire said. "What is your wish,Baelfire?"Blue asked. baelfire closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I Wish to be free." Baelfire whispered. Blue waved her Wand and blue smoke enveloped Baelfire. When He Opened his eyes,he was Laying near the waterline.  
a Shimmering red tail replaced His legs. "Thank You ruel ghorm." baelfire said with a teary eyed smile.  
"before you go,this bracelet is enchanted." Blue said handing it to him. "Put it on when you wish to go on land."  
bracelet in hand Baelfire jumped into the Ocean.  
**********************************  
While Sailing Aboard The Jolly roger,Killian Swore He saw Baelfire Swimming in the Ocean.  
The Man even swore He Heard the Boy sing. almost as If He was Calling out to him.  
Baelfire Invaded killian's thoughts more then he did when Killian Made that Fatal Mistake.  
The Night they Reunited Killian had not one drink.  
The Pirate Laying in a Hammock on the Beach Had fallen asleep, (a book that baelfire had gotten as a gift from the older man while they sailed together was laying on Killian's lap.)  
The Familiar Voice of his Beloved woken him from his sleep. Killian sat up in his hammock and saw baelfire walking along the shoreline.  
His brown curly Hair framing his face,The Only thing the Younger man Had on was A Light blue Sarong which he had tied around his waist.  
A Seashell Necklace Adorned his neck and he had a Leather cuff on his wrist.  
killian had to rub his eyes to be sure he wasn't dreaming. He Only knew this was Real when Baelfire put his arms around him.  
"Hello Killian." baelfire said. "Bae." Killian said Happily. Killian Put his hands on Bae's Hips and Squeezed.  
"I'm Sorry Bae,I'm So fucking Sorry." Killian Apologized. "It's Okay,Killian." Baelfire said."i forgave you along time ago."  
"I Missed you so much,Baelfire." Killian said putting his hand on baelfire's Face. "I Missed you too,Pirate." Baelfire said.  
"What happened to you right here?" Killian asked touching Bae's right pec. " Harpoon." Baelfire said." See this bracelet?"  
Killian Shook his head. "It Allows me to walk on Land." Baelfire explained.  
"Your A Siren,So It was you Singing." Killian Put together."I Thought I Was Dreaming."  
"I was Calling you,Killian." Baelfire answered.  
"So your Mine again,Right?" Killian Asked. "I Never Stopped Being yours,Captain." Baelfire said.  
"what's This?" Baelfire asked touching Killian's Arm.  
The Pirate Had Bae's Name Tattooed on His arm, A Heart in front of A Anchor with Baelfire written on A Banner.  
"I Never stopped thinking about or Loving you,bae."Killian said."It's A Reminder of my love for you."  
"Well,here's Another Reminder." baelfire said. he Kissed Killian causing the Older man to rewrap his arms around the younger man.  
the waves crashed behind the men as they kissed. the embrace they held each other in was warm and Inviting.  
Their Great Love Story Had Begun Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arielbae friendship

baelfire loved swimming in the ocean,He especially loved swimming with his best friend,Ariel. princess of Atlantis.  
They swam together in unison. they first met before baelfire became a merman.  
Back when bae was first in neverland,he met Ariel and they became inseparable.  
the two friends saw their respective lovers waiting for them on the shore and put on their bracelets so that they could walk on land.  
being in storybrooke was interesting to say the least. Baelfire reunited with his father,met his step-mother. he also reunited with emma.  
he met the Infamous Queen Regina and met Henry. the boy was nice,whatever Regina and emma did,the boy was great.  
Killian and eric met their sirens at the middle of the beach. "According to swan,your father wants to see us." Killian said.  
"you sure are spending alot of time with emma,pirate." Baelfire said wrapping his arms around killian.  
"Darling,there is no need for jealousy."killian said. the pirate pressed a kiss on the younger man's neck.  
baelfire Let go of killian and took the bag that the older man was holding out.  
Ariel Hugged baelfire,kissed killian on the cheek and walked off the beach with eric.  
baelfire dropped the bag,got on his knees and started searching through the bag.  
He Found A Pair of Blue Sweatpants and A Gray shirt that says Storybrooke cannery.  
Bae Put on the Sweatpants and then the shirt,then he slipped on the boots.  
Killian held out his hand,bae took it. they got in the car and Drove over to rumple and belle's place.  
Baelfire Looked at the ring on his finger the whole way to the House,how do you tell your father that your a merman and your married to a pirate.  
how does one do that? bae barely even noticed that they were Parked in front of rumple's house.  
"You Ok?" Killian asked. "Yeah,just thinking about how i'm gonna explain all this to papa." Baelfire said.  
'i'll be right beside you,Bae." killian said. "I know killi." Baelfire said opening the truck door.  
"Let's do this." Bae said walking up the porch,his husband beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire and killian Go to family dinner with rumple and belle  
> Hookfire reunites with a old friend

*Flashback*  
Killian walked out of the ocean and flopped down onto the sand,in the past he couldn't wait to get off the blasted island.  
but somehow he ended back here. he opened his eyes and was Awarded with the sight of Baelfire,wearin a Cloak and A Fox mask.  
"Bae?" Killian said sitting up and turning around. "Hello Pirate." Baelfire said smiling ."you came back for me."  
"He Let you go?" Killian asked. "You Did something." Bae said Knowingly."He wanted something from you."  
"He's Looking for the Heart of the truest believer." Killian said. " So That's What he Meant." Baelfire said aloud."He Looked disappointed,and said it's not you."  
"Were your feelings hurt?"Killian asked. "Not as hurt as when you betrayed me." Baelfire said looking down.  
"Bae,I'm sorry."Killian said lifting the boy's chin up so he could look him in the eyes.  
"I'm not ready to forgive you,pirate."Baelfire said."I do love you though."  
"You do?" Killian said surprised."I Love you too."  
"That's Why I have to do this."Baelfire said pulling a small bag out of his pocket.  
The Younger man Kissed Killian slowly."Good bye,Killian." Baelfire said grabbing a handful of fairy dust and Blowing it in Killian's face.  
Killian rubbed his eyes as Baelfire walked away. "till we Meet again,my love." Bae said before disappearing into the jungle.  
Killian looked up and Looked around."What the Bloody hell am i doing here?" he said to himself before walking to his dingy and rowing back to the jolly roger.  
baelfire watched as the one man he truly loved rowed his boat back to the ship. one tear streaming down his face.  
*Flashback ends*  
Killian Rang the door bell and Baelfire took a deep breath. "Just breathe,darling."killian said."I met your father at Granny's when we first arrived."  
"I know I saw." bae said tying his hair into a ponytail."He didn't seem impressed."   
"Smee is still alittle skittish,keeps asking for cheese."Killian said. "He Attacked my dad's wife,what did he think was gonna happen?" Bae asked.  
Belle Answered the door. "Killian,Baelfire." Belle said."Nice of you boys to join us."  
Baelfire took the pie from Killian and handed it to belle. "I Made it,it's Blueberry." Baelfire said.  
"Your Father is sitting in the dining room,come in." Belle said letting them in.   
"Papa,it's me baelfire." Baelfire said walking into the dining room.   
"Bae,your here." Rumpelstiltskin got out of his seat,but stopped. "You Brought the Pirate with you."   
baelfire walked up to his Father and hugged him.  
they broke apart and rumple grabbed his wrist. "where on earth did you get that?"   
"Ruel Ghorm." baelfire said."When I escaped neverland and ended up on another island,this was her way of making it up to me."  
"But that would mean." Rumple started to say. "I'm a Merman,Papa." baelfire said smiling.  
"This is what you wanted?" Rumple asked. "Yes,papa." Baelfire said.   
"Bae,come help me in the kitchen?" Belle asked. "coming." baelfire said but still being stopped by his father.  
"This Ring,where did it come from?" Rumple asked.   
"It's A Black pearl,It was My mother's." Killian said."my father propose to her with that ring,my mother passed it down to me."  
"Rumpelstiltskin,why did you asked about the ring?"Killian asked. "Because I Gave it to your father." Rumple said.  
"In exchange for what?" Killian asked. "Believe it or not,dearie." Rumple said sitting back down at the table."I Had no ulterior motives."  
"I Saw this day before it happened,I saw you getting married before it happened."Rumpelstiltskin said."I knew my son Would find his happy ending."  
Baelfire walked over to Rumple's chair and squatted down.   
"Really Papa?" Baelfire said looking up at rumple in a way that he hadn't seen bae look at him in forever.  
"What your saying is,me and bae were meant to meet?"Killian asked.   
"I'm saying you two would have met either way,captain." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"But I simply Nugded Fate in the right direction."Rumple said doing his infamous move.  
"Bae,i really need you help."Belle said. Baelfire went into the kitchen to help belle prepare the dinner.  
"So You Planned all this."Killian said. "I didn't plan you falling in love with my son or Him falling in love with you."  
Belle and baelfire brought out the food and sat it on the table. "shall we say grace?" Bae asked.   
rumple Prayed and then they all sat down to eat. after dinner was done they all sat in the living room.  
Soon They heard thunder and Lightning crackle. the four of them ran out of the house to see what was happening.  
rumple and Belle stayed near the house while Baelfire and Killian got in the truck and drove into town.  
"Emma,Regina what's Going on?" Killian asks getting out of the truck. "We've Got Visters." Regina said.  
"Ursula." Baelfire and Killian said in unison. "Baelfire,Hook." Ursula said smiling at them both.  
"It feels good to be back." Maleficent said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursula and Baelfire meet.

" well,what do we have here." Maleficent said.   
"How are you alive?" emma Asked. "I defeated you."  
" With alil help from my friends." Maleficent said.  
" Hook and his lover,The Prince of Neverland." Ursula said.  
" Noone has called me that in decades." baelfire said smiling at Ursula.  
"What Brings you to Storybrooke?" regina asks.  
" Our Old Friend." Ursula says looking at Baelfire.  
" The Blue Fairy." Baelfire said.   
"Ruel ghorm as you called her." Ursula said."She Took something very Important to me."  
"Your Singing voice." Baelfire said walking up to Ursula and Holding her Hands.  
"I'll Help you Get It Back." Baelfire said. Baelfire and Ursula Hugged.   
"Are we Done with this Little Reunion?" Cruella Asked.  
"Ursula,Why Are you Caught up with this lot?" Killian asked.  
"All of us are looking for our happy endings." Maleficent said.  
"We'll be watching you." Emma said. "Enjoy your stay." Regina said as her and emma walked off.  
*Flashback*  
Baelfire swam in the ocean happy,excited to finally be free from the pain that was his old life.  
him and Ariel met up all the time,sometimes they would put on their enchanted cuffs and go to the local pubs.  
the men would always be enchanted by their voices, part of bae would feel guilty about drowning these men.  
he still thought about killian constantly,having to wipe his memory of reuniting hurt like hell.  
but Ariel was a Constant companion for bae. the two sirens didn't notice that they now had company.  
ursula swam toward the grassy patch of sand that baelfire and Ariel had made their hang out pad and let herself be known.  
"hello Darlings,how are you?" ursula asked them. "were fine,just sitting here admiring the ocean." Ariel said.  
"ursula,what's going on? it's been awhile since i've heard your song." baelfire said.   
"my father made a deal with ruel ghorm." Ursula Said."he wanted me to stay with him forever."  
"We can Help you find your Voice." Ariel said. "really?" Ursula asked.  
'Yes,i've dealt with her one or twice." Baelfire said.  
"Thank you,Love." Ursula said."I'm glad your helping me."  
baelfire jumped back into the ocean and Ariel Followed.  
"Well,Shall we?" Baelfire asked.  
*Flashback ends*  
"We Didn't Get It back the First time." Baelfire said."But This Time we Will."  
"Let's go then,time to Pay That Blue Bitch a visit." Ursula said walking ahead.  
Baelfire and Killian followed close behind.


End file.
